Different Days
by aicchan
Summary: Ini adalah satu hari yang akan menjadi harta berharga dalam ingatan Fye... selamanya. Proyek kedua untuk Fujoshi Independence Day 2010 berikut fic ke 100 aku XD Enjoy X3


**Different Days**

Disclaimer : CLAMP

Rate : T

Pair : Kurogane – Fye D. Flourite

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Suara derasnya air hujan yang tumpah ke bumi membangunkan Fye dari tidur lelapnya. Sepasang mata biru mengerjap beberapa kali supaya sang pemilik bangun sepenuhnya. Jemari Fye menyibak poni panjangnya dan menguap tanda kalau kantuk masih sedikit menggelayutinya. Masih berusaha bertahan dari godaan bantal dan futon yang empuk, Fye menyambar helai putih yang tergeletak di tatami. Dia pun memakainya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Saat itu dia tersenyum memandang sosok lain yang berbagi futon dengannya semalam. Seorang pria berambut hitam dan bertubuh tinggi tegap. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurogane, ninja dari negri Nihon di dimensi lain.

Fye membenahi yukata tidurnya dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu. saat dia membuka pintu geser yang berhubung dengan koridor luar, dia melihat langit tertutup awan mendung dan menggeser matahari dari singgasananya. Udara terasa dingin, meski harusnya di sini masih musim semi.

"Pagi sekali bangunnya, Fye San."

Penyihir berambut pirang itu menoleh ke ujung koridor dan mendapati sosok pemuda berusia sekitar enam belas tahun. Berambut hitam dan berkaca mata. Ialah Watanuki Kimihiro, pemilik rumah... em... bukan, tapi toko. Toko yang bisa mengabulkan segala keinginan dengan upah yang sepadan dengan permintaan klien.

"Pagi, Watanuki Kun." Fye membalas sapaan pemuda itu.

"Yang lain masih belum bangun, apa hujan ini yang membangunkanmu?" Watanuki mendekati pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

Fye memandang genangan air yang beriak karena terus diguyur limpahan air dari langit, "sepertinya begitu. Tidak pernah aku lihat hujan sederas ini sebelumnya."

"Musim semi seperti ini memang lumayan sering turun hujan. Jadi—sebaiknya kita masuk sebelum kena flu." Kata Watanuki. Mereka berdua pun menuju ke ruang duduk. Di sana ada dua makluk bulat bertelinga panjang. Yang satu berwarna hitam sementara yang lain berwarna putih. Mokona Modoki, atau yang akrab disapa, Mokona, keduanya.

"Pagi, Fye! Watanuki!" seru Mokona putih yang melompat tinggi ke pundak Fye, sementara yang hitam melompat ke pundak Watanuki.

"Pagi, Mokona. Kalian bangun cepat sekali." Fye mengangkat tubuh ringan Mokona putih di kedua telapak tangannya dan membiarkan si putih itu mengusapkan wajahnya di pipi Fye. Salam selamat pagi ala mereka berdua.

Keempatnya mengobrol santai seraya menunggu yang lain bangun. Tak lama, Maru dan Moro, dua gadis kecil 'pelayan' di toko itu bergabung lalu membantu Watanuki untuk membuat teh.

Fye duduk di ruangan itu, mendengarkan celotehan dua Mokona yang saling melepas rindu karena sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. Namun mata Fye tidak beralih dari sosok Watanuki yang ada di dapur dan membuat teh seraya bersenda gurau dengan dua gadis cilik itu. Sebenarnya Fye terkejut sekali saat Shaoran, pemuda yang selama hampir dua tahun belakangan ini berkelana bersamanya melintas dimensi, menceritakan tentang kondisi Watanuki sekarang. Sejak Yuuko, pemilik toko sebelum ini, telah menemui akhir dari kehidupannya, Watanuki memutuskan untuk menjadi penerus toko ini. Memiliki kemampuan untuk mengabulkan keinginan orang lain, dengan memakai 'waktu'nya sebagai harga yang dia bayar untuk kemampuan itu. Artinya, Watanuki akan tetap berwujud seperti pemuda delapan belas tahun untuk waktu yang lama.

Dua pemuda yang ditemuinya ini, Shaoran dan Watanuki, telah melalui liku kehidupan yang jauh lebih rumit dan lebih menyakitkan dari kehidupannya sendiri. Melihat betapa dua pemuda itu menjalaninya dengan tabah kadang justru membuat hati Fye sedikit sakit. Membuatnya merasa tidak berguna dan tidak bisa mengangkat beban di pundak kedua pemuda itu meski sedikit...

"Ah! Kurogane! Selamat pagi!"

Lamunan Fye buyar mendengar suara Mokona yang melengking tinggi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu dan mendapati sosok Kurogane sudah ada di sana.

"Pagi, Kuro Tan~" sapanya penuh senyum.

Mata merah Kurogane memandang wajah Fye, dia menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelah penyihir itu. Tanpa suara, Kurogane mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Fye seperti berkata, 'Tidak perlu mencemaskan mereka.'

Fye tersenyum, mengerti percakapan bisu mereka.

Tak lama Watanuki kembali bersama Maru dan Moro yang membawa dua nampan berisi satu teko teh dan beberapa gelas kosong. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka lagi dan kali ini yang muncul adalah Shaoran. Pemuda itu tampak masih mengantuk dan lelah. Fye dan Kurogane maklum saja karena di dunia sebelum mereka sampai kemari, Shaoran harus menghadapi sekelompok perampok, apalagi begitu sampai di sini, dia dan Watanuki langsung mengobrol sampai larut malam. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia lelah. Setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi seadanya, Shaoran duduk bersama mereka di tatami. Semuanya pun menikmati hangatnya teh sambil berbincang-bincang ringan.

.

Sore harinya, hujan telah berhenti, langit pun langsung tampak cerah. Watanuki mengusulkan supaya Fye, Kurogane dan Shaoran berjalan-jalan di kota. Fye, tentu saja, menyambut usulan itu dengan semangat, tapi Shaoran memutuskan untuk tetap di rumah saja. Selain masih lelah, dia juga masih ingin berbincang dengan Watanuki. Fye dan Kurogane memahami keputusan pemuda itu. Setelah ini, entah kapan lagi mereka bisa sampai ke dimensi ini. Kesempatan Shaoran untuk bertemu dengan dirinya yang satu lagi itu memang sangat sedikit, jadi setiap detik harus dihabiskan dengan baik. Mokona putih juga tidak mau ikut karena dia juga rindu dengan si Mokona hitam.

Maka hanya Fye dan Kurogane saja yang menikmati dunia di dimensi itu.

"Pakaian di sini mirip dengan yang ada di Republik Hanshin, ya?" kata Fye setelah dia berganti pakaian dan berjalan ke luar toko yang dilindungi kekkai hingga tak sembarang orang bisa masuk.

Kurogane berjalan dalam diam di samping Fye. Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di daerah perkotaan yang ramai.

"Uwaaah... ramai ramai~ benar-benar seperti di Hanshin." Fye memandang ke sekeliling dimana orang-orang memenuhi trotoar dan mobil berlalu-lalang di jalanan, "tapi kendaraannya tidak sama dengan di Piffle. Di sana tidak ada yang mengeluarkan asap begini."

Lagi-lagi Kurogane diam tanpa komentar. Itu membuat Fye kesal.

"Kuro~rin! Bicaralah sedikit! Aku jadi seperti orang bodoh kalau bicara sendiri."

"Hng?"

Fye menghela nafas, "Kuropyuu ini memang susah diajak ngobrol." Dia pun berjalan sambil melihat-lihat barang di etalase toko. Menjelajah berbagai dimensi dan tiba di berbagai tempat, membuat mereka sudah tidak heran lagi meski bertemu dengan benda-benda aneh yang baru pertama mereka lihat.

"Hei hei Kurosama, lihat itu, sepertinya enak. Ayo kita beli!" Fye menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang sedang menikmati makanan aneh berwarna coklat yang dia jilati.

"Jangan beli hal yang aneh dan menghabiskan uang orang!" kata Kurogane.

"Watanuki kun bilang kita boleh pakai uangnya sesuka kita kok." Fye pura-pura cemberut.

Kurogane memandang pria berambut pirang panjang itu, "kau ini memang tidak punya sungkan, ya?"

"Menolak kebaikan orang itu kan tidak sopan. Ashura Ou pernah bilang seperti itu padaku."

Saat itu pandangan Kurogane sepenuhnya memandang si pirang yang ada di depannya itu. Wajah Fye tetap seperti biasa, ceria dan penuh senyum. Yang membuatnya lega, tak tampak lagi kebohongan di sana. Fye, sudah pulih sepenuhnya dari luka masa lalu yang dulu selalu membebaninya.

"Jadi beli?" tanya Kurogane dengan nada datar tapi itu cukup membuat Fye terkejut.

"Kuromimi mau? Sungguh? Wa~ii!" Fye pun segera menuju ke tempat penjualan makanan yang dari tadi menarik minatnya. Dia pun memandang anak-anak kecil dan juga remaja mengantri di sana, "Hmm hmm~ sepertinya enak sekali."

Mereka mengantri dengan sabar hingga sampai giliran mereka. Saat si pelayan bertanya mau pesan yang mana dan rasa apa, Fye asal saja menunjuk menu yang ditempelkan di kaca.

.

"Apa ini?"

Fye tersenyum lebar, "kata si abang penjual, ini namanya es krim. Manis, lembut dan dingin."

"Ha~h?" Kurogane memandang tumpukan bulatan beraneka warna yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

"Enak kok, Kuropyon!" Fye menikmati makanan unik yang baru pertama dia cicipi itu, "Dingi~n! Mani~ss!"

Kurogane masih memandang ragu pada apa yang dia pegang sekarang. Lalu dia pun mencicipi sedikit bulatan yang berwarna putih. Ugh! Ini terlalu manis...

"Kenapa Kurotan?"

"Terlalu manis."

"Kurorin memang tidak suka manis, ya? Padahal kan enak sekali." Fye dengan cepat menghabiskan bagian teratas es krim yang berisi tiga tumpukan dengan rasa yang berbeda.

Kurogane tidak menyentuh lagi benda manis itu karena benar-benar di luar selera. Dia pun memandang ke langit yang tampak kemerahan bagai terbakar. Senja sudah beranjak menuju petang. Saat ini Dia dan Fye duduk di bangku yang ada di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang ada di sebuah taman yang kosong karena anak-anak yang tadinya bermain di sini sudah banyak yang pulang bersama orang tua mereka.

"Ku rasa ini sudah waktunya kita kembali." Katanya.

"Hmm~ Ini masih sore. Watanuki kun pasti tidak akan keberatan kalau kita pulang sedikit lebih malam."

"Kau ini memang tidak punya aturan." Kurogane memandang Fye yang masih asik menjilati es krimnya, "bisa tidak sih makan pelan-pelan, lihat wajahmu!"

Fye membersihkan es krim yang menempel di sekeliling bibirnya dengan lidah, tapi tak banyak membantu. Kurogane menghela nafas, lalu, tak mempedulikan es krimnya yang mulai mencair, Kurogane meraih wajah Fye dengan sebelah tangan dan menghadapkan wajah penyihir itu padanya. Tanpa bicara, ninja itu pun merendahkan kepalanya dan membersihkan sisa es krim di sudut bibir Fye dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"... Katanya tidak suka manis..."

Kurogane tak berkata apa-apa, dia membungkam Fye dalam sebuah ciuman yang tidak singkat.

Sebenarnya Fye sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Kurogane yang seperti ini. Soalnya dia tahu pasti Kurogane bukan tipe yang suka main cium saja, apalagi di tempat umum begini, ya—meski memang lagi sepi sekali. Namun sejak dia dan si ninja itu resmi menjalin ikatan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tak sekali pun Fye mendapat perlakuan mesra diluar 'acara malam' mereka.

"Kuro..." Fye bahkan tidak sempat menyebutkan nama lengkap Kurogane karena pria itu keburu membungkamnya lagi dalam ciuman yang memabukkan setelah jeda sedetik untuk menarik nafas. Akhirnya dia pun pasrah saja dan menikmati sentuhan langka dari pria bermata ruby itu meski dia mulai merasakan es krimnya meleleh dan membasahi jemarinya...

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, yang jelas bayangan panjang mereka makin jauh berbaur dengan kegelapan yang mulai datang ke sekitar tempat itu, pertanda kalau hari makin beranjak gelap. Kurogane barulah melepaskan Fye. Es krim miliknya sudah jatuh ke tanah, tapi dia tidak peduli, karena bibir Fye jauh lebih menggoda dari makanan aneh itu. es Fye sendiri sudah meleleh separuh dan membuat tangannya jadi lengket.

"Kuromyuu~ lihat ini! Kau membuat tanganku kena lelehan coklat!" Kata Fye berpura-pura memasang wajah cemberut, tak lebih hanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam.

Tak dia duga, saat itu Kurogane meraih jemarinya yang terkena lumeran es krim dan langsung menjilatnya. Sekali lagi Fye dibuat mematung. Hari ini Kurogane benar-benar berlaku aneh.

"K-Kurogane!" Fye menarik tangannya, tak mau kehilangan kendali lebih dari ini, "ku rasa... sebaiknya kita memang pulang saja. Yuk?" dia berdiri dan berjalan cepat.

Kurogane memandang si penyihir itu sebelum ikut berdiri dan melangkah, "Ck—serba salah. Aku diam dia protes, aku agresif sedikit, dia lari..." gumam Kurogane sedikit kesal, "Lihat saja, malam ini tidak akan aku biarkan dia kabur."

.

"Ka~mi sudah pula~ng!" Fye melepas sepatunya di genkan.

"Selamat datang!" Maru dan Moro menyambut dua tamu istimewa itu.

"Fye san dan Kurogane san sudah pulang!" seru Moro.

"Sudah pulang~ Sudah pulang~" sahut Maru.

Dua gadis cilik itu masing-masing menarik tangan Fye dan Kurogane lalu membawa mereka berdua ke ruang makan. Di sana rupanya selain Shaoran dan Watanuki, ada dua orang yang baru pertama ditemui oleh Fye juga Kurogane.

"Wah~ Ada tamu..." Fye duduk di sebelah Shaoran.

Watanuki lalu memperkenalkan dua orang itu, "Ini Doumeki Shizuka dan Tsuyuri Kohane. Mereka berdua 'klien' dari Yuuko san." Setelah salam formal, akhirnya obrolan pun dimulai. Dua Mokona heboh sendiri di sudut ruangan sambil menikmati makanan buatan Watanuki dan Kohane juga berkaleng-kaleng bir. Dua mahkluk itu memang punya perut empat dimensi. Watanuki seperti biasa, mengobrol dengan Shaoran, sesekali menanggapi omongan Doumeki dengan dingin. Meski begitu, entah kenapa Fye menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjalin diantara dua pemuda itu. Kurogane sendiri sepertinya senang karena tahu kalau Doumeki jago minum, jadi paling tidak malam ini dia punya teman minum sampai larut.

Fye sendiri berbincang dengan Kohane, gadis itu tampaknya pendiam tapi berwawasan luas. Rasanya seperti punya adik perempuan. Fye jadi berandai, kalau Kohane dan Sakura bertemu, mereka mungkin bisa cepat menjadi teman akrab karena Sakura memang dasarnya cepar mengakrabkan diri dengan orang yang baru dia kenal. Ah—Fye jadi merindukan gadis berambut coklat itu.

Setelah puas menikmati makan malam yang luar biasa lezat, Kohane mengundurkan diri dari toko karena dia harus sekolah besok hari. Maru dan Moro mengantar gadis itu hingga ke pintu depan toko lalu dua gadis cilik itu tak kembali ke ruang makan.

Fye bersandar di dinding sambil menikmati sekaleng bir. Dia melihat Shaoran dan Watanuki masih mengobrol, dua pemuda itu sepertinya sanggup mengobrol sampai pagi, tapi karena pada dasarnya mereka berdua tidak kuat minum, baru tiga jam, keduanya pun ambruk.

"Wah~ Shaoran sudah mabuk." Kata Mokona putih.

"Watanuki juga." sahut Mokona hitam.

"Mereka memang payah kalau disuruh minum." Seru kedua Mokona kompak.

Fye tertawa, "Jangan begitu. Tidak semua orang kuat minum." Ujarnya yang entah sudah menghabiskan berapa kaleng bir. Jujur saja, kepalanya mulai terasa berat sekarang.

Mokona putih tertawa, "Fye juga sudah mabuk, ya? Wajahnya merah, tuh!"

Fye ikut tertawa pelan, "Ahaha~ mungkin juga. Alkohol di sini sedikit berbeda." Fye meletakkan kaleng birnya yang sudah kosong di tatami, "ku rasa aku harus tidur sekarang." Fye berdiri, sedikit sempoyongan, lalu dia mendekati Shaoran dan memapah pemuda itu, "ku bawa dia ke kamarnya. Doumeki kun~ tolong Watanuki kun, ya?"

Doumeki hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Dan kau Kuropyuu... jangan habiskan alkohol di rumah ini berdua dengan Doumeki, ya?" Sambil tertawa pelan karena melihat pelototan khas Kurogane, Fye pun keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Shaoran yang benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah membaringkan Shaoran di kamarnya, Fye pun menuju ke kamarnya dan Kurogane yang ada di sebelah kamar Shaoran. Dia berganti pakaian dengan yukata tidur dan langsung rebahan di futon.

Memandang langit-langit kamar itu, Fye mendadak teringat apa yang terjadi di taman sore tadi. Kurogane benar-benar sangat aneh tadi. Mendadak menciumnya, bahkan menjilati es krim dari tangannya. Fye mencium jemarinya sendiri, di tempat yang sama di mana bibir Kurogane menyentuhnya tadi.

"Kenapa mencium tanganmu sendiri?"

Fye terlonjak kaget karena dia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau Kurogane sudah berdiri di pintu kamar mereka, "Kuro sama! Jangan mengagetkan aku!" protesnya seketika.

Kurogane cuek saja, dia masuk dan menutup pintu geser ala Jepang di kamar itu. seperti Fye, dia pun berganti pakaian dengan yukata tidur dan kemudian duduk bersila di futonnya yang ada di sebelah Fye.

"Ku tanya kenapa kau mencium tanganmu sendiri, kenapa tidak kau jawab?"

Fye memandang Kurogane, "... Kurorin hari ini benar-benar aneh. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Dia memiringkan badan hingga keningnya bersentuhan dengan lutut Kurogane, "Sebelum ini kau tidak pernah menciumku di luar... tidak pernah pula berlaku seperti tadi." Fye menyentuh ujung yukata Kurogane, "atau... aku sudah buat salah lagi, ya?" Fye memandang wajah Kurogane yang tetap datar tak terbaca.

Tak sepatah kata terdengar dari si ninja itu. Dia balas menatap kedua permata biru Fye yang dia suka, lalu dia meraih jemari Fye dan mengecupnya.

"... Kau yang begini lumayan membuatku takut lho, Kuromimi."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Kurogane, "Hanya terbawa suasana hatimu saja."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tidak sadar, ya?"

"Hee?" Fye mengerutkan keningnya, "memang aku kenapa? Rasanya aku baik-baik saja."

Kurogane menautkan jemarinya dengan Fye, "Justru karena kau baik-baik saja. Sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar terlepas dari masa lalumu."

Mendengar itu, Fye jadi terkejut. Tapi itu hanya sebentar karena dia kembali tersenyum, "Kuro sama memang selalu perhatian, ya? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tahu saja." kata Kurogane cuek.

Lalu Fye menjadikan kaki Kurogane yang bersila sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya, "Di dunia sebelum ini, aku bermimpi."

Kurogane diam saja, membiarkan Fye bercerita.

"Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Ashura Ou, juga dengan Fye..." dia memejamkan mata, "Mereka bilang, sudah waktunya aku melangkah di jalanku sendiri dan berhenti menyalahkan diriku atas apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Lalu... dalam mimpi itu aku juga bertemu dengan Sakura chan, Shaoran kun, Mokona dan juga kau."

"Itu saja?"

Fye mengangguk, "mimpi yang singkat, tapi dari sana aku tahu kalau ternyata aku sudah membuatmu juga Shaoran kun khawatir. Aku juga baru sadar kalau ternyata Shaoran kun selalu memandangku dengan cara yang sama denganmu kalau senyumku mulai jadi senyum yang pura-pura."

"Bagus kalau kau sadar itu."

"Janji tidak akan begitu lagi." Kata Fye seraya tersenyum saat bibir Kurogane menyentuh jemarinya lagi, "Kurorin tidak pernah bermimpi?" tanya Fye.

"Tidak."

"Sekali pun? Tidak juga tentang Tomoyo Hime?" Fye tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Kurogane, "Akui saja Kurotan, kalau kau kangen pada Tomoyo Hime." Tawa Fye tak berlangsung lama karena Kurogane merendahkan tubuhnya dan membungkamnya dengan satu ciuman.

"Ternyata memang ini cara satu-satunya untuk membuatmu diam."

Fye tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, "Mmm~ kalau begitu aku memilih tidak pernah berhenti bicara di dekatmu, Kuropiipii."

Setelah itu memang tak ada lagi kata bermakna yang terdengar. Mereka berdua segera saja terlena oleh keintiman yang akrab. Membuai mereka dalam selimut hangat tak kasat mata yang terasa sangat nyaman...

.

#

.

"Akhir-akhir ini Fye san tampak ceria sekali. Apa ada yang menyenangkan?" tanya Shaoran di sore ke-tiga mereka ada di dunia ini. Saat ini mereka semua, sedang menikmati sguhan teh dan kue yang dibuat Watanuki di bawah pohon yang tumbuh di halaman toko itu.

Fye, yang sedang memakan kue kering, menoleh pada Shaoran, "Hmm~ banyak hal yang menyenangkan yang terjadi di sini." Katanya, "Shaoran kun juga sepertinya senang sekali."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Ya—Rasanya seperti mimpi, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Watanuki secara langsung." Dia memandang sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang heboh sendiri dengan Doumeki yang sejak tadi minta supaya Watanuki menyuguhkan sake alih-alih teh.

"Semoga saja kita bisa sering kemari."

"Ya... Semoga saja."

Selintas ide usil muncul di otak Fye, "Dan semoga saja setelah ini kita bisa sampai ke Negri Clow, jadi Shaoran kun bisa bertemu dengan Sakura chan."

"Ee... EEE!" wajah Shaoran sontak berubah merah padam, "t-tidak! Anu... itu..." pemuda itu jadi salah tingkah.

Fye tertawa kencang sekali.

"Berhenti menggodanya!"

Fye mendongak dan mendapati Kurogane sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, "habis, Kuro sama... Shaoran kun ini polos sekali. Lihat lihat~ wajahnya sampai merah begitu."

Kurogane memandang Shaoran yang memang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, "Kau juga dewasalah sedikit kalau tidak mau jadi bulan-bulanannya."

"A.. Ah—" Shaoran lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan membantu Watanuki yang sedang menyiapkan makanan ringan sebagai teman minum teh mereka sore itu bersama Maru dan Moro juga dua Mokona.

Kurogane duduk di sebelah Fye di koridor luar rumah itu, "Kenapa kau ini suka sekali menggodanya?"

"Habis~ Shaoran kun itu tidak seperti Kuropyon sih. Dia itu lugas sekali tentang apa yang dia pikirkan, sampai wajahnya mudah merah begitu." Fye tersenyum memandang bagaiamana dua Mokona membuat ricuh di depan sana.

Kurogane menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Fye dan mengacak rambut pirang penyihir itu, "Tapi ku rasa dia juga lega melihatmu yang seperti ini."

"Hmm~ aku tidak akan membuatnya cemas lagi. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi Fye yang baru. Ya kan, Kurogane?"

Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari Kurogane saat pria itu berdiri dan berjalan ke karpet merah di bawah pohon yang menjadi alas untuk duduk. Watanuki sudah menyajikan teh dan yang lain pun sudah duduk di sana. Fye ikut berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya.

Dia memandang langit sore yang indah di atas sana, "Ya—Mulai sekarang aku akan terus melangkah ke depan, Ashura Ou... Fye... Lihat aku, ya!"

Setelah itu dia pun menghampiri orang-orang yang heboh sendiri. Kurogane dan Doumeki sudah sepakat menjadikan acara minum teh ini menjadi acara minum sake. Dua Mokona juga menkmati makanan ringan buatan Watanuki. Di tuan rumah mengobrol dengan Shaoran, dua pemuda itu tak akan kehabisan bahan obrolan. Maru dan Moro dengan setia menuruti permintaan Watanuki untuk menambah botol sake untuk konsumsi Doumeki dan Kurogane yang sepertinya tak akan bisa mabuk meski menghabiskan persediaan sake dan bir di rumah itu.

Fye sangat menikmati suasana seperti ini. Dunia yang berbeda, hari-hari yang tak pernah sama. Dia yakin setelah ini harinya tak akan pernah membosankan. Bersama Shaoran, Mokona... dan tentu saja, Kurogane.

"Apa?" tanya Kurogane saat mendapati Fye tengah memandanginya.

Fye tersenyum lebar, "Ti~dak... hanya sedang ingin saja kok," dia meminum teh di cangkirnya, "hari ini benar-benar cerah ya?"

"Dasar aneh."

Cengiran lebar muncul di wajah Fye karena saat itu dia melihat senyum yang langka di wajah Kurogane. Dan sore itu sungguh jadi sore yang indah dan ceria, dihiasi senda gurau dan tawa yang menjadi musik indah. Ini adalah satu hari yang akan menjadi harta berharga dalam ingatan Fye... selamanya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

HYAAA! Akhirnya nembus angka 100! Aku persembahkan untuk pair KuroFye yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi otakku^^ Sekaligus untuk Proyek kedua Fujoshi Independence Day #2.

Menanti segala masukan, saran juga kritik. Sankyuuuu *big hugs*


End file.
